PASADO
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Un acontecimiento dejó marcada la vida de los chicos 15 años atrás, ahora uno de ellos busca darle fin a la situación.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertence, eso es todo lo que puedo decir u.u

Esta idea surgió en medio de clases... más o menos en el 2009 y la terminé en el 2010... digamos que hubo un periodo de pausa forzoso por conflictos personales, así que por eso tardó tanto en hacerse, igual que con todo lo que he publicado hasta el momento, este fic vio la luz por primera vez en forosdz y ahora viene acá a ver cómo le va. Es una historia de angst, basada en un hecho pasado (de ahí el título) de los bladers principales de la serie, cada uno tendrá un capítulo en donde se podrá ver la vida de él actualmente, hasta que se llega al desenlace. Espero les guste.

PASADO

_**Mini fic: **__Pasado_

_**Género: **__Drama._

_**Reseña: **__Aquellos tiempos como bey-luchadores se acabaron tras una tragedia que cambió la vida de más de uno de los chicos. Unos de ellos parecen haber desaparecido del todo de la faz de la tierra, mientras que quienes trataron de mantener una vida normal, no la lograron obtener. 15 años después del acontecimiento uno de ellos buscará justicia en sus propios términos._

PASADO: TU RECUERDO / Still Standing

- ¿Aló?- contestó el teléfono el hombre de cabellos azules revuelto.

- Soy yo- replicó la voz del otro lado de manera tímida y hasta temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder.

- ¿Qué pasa?- su tono había cambiado negativamente hacia la persona que llamaba.

- Tenemos que reunirnos-

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Max- su rostro cambió de semblante mostrando la molestia que le causaba la propuesta de aquel sujeto.

- Por favor Takao, ya he hablado con Rei, y él está de acuerdo- manifestó suplicante.

- Así que quieres que yo contacte a…-

- Eres el más persistente, te dirá que sí- interrumpió brindando una vaga razón.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde?- inquirió no convencido del asunto.

- En ocho días, nos veremos en las antiguas oficinas de la BBA como punto de referencia- especificó el muchacho.

- ¿Hora?- inquirió mientras anotaba la información en una libreta.

- 2 de la tarde- respondió- Gracias Takao.

- Sí claro, nos veremos entonces- sin esperar respuestas el sujeto colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién era papá?- un niño de unos 6 años le preguntó.

- Nadie importante Makoto, ¿dónde está tu madre?- le cuestionó Takao.

- En el jardín como siempre- contestó el niño mientras veía un partido de fútbol en la televisión.

Takao se dirigió entonces hacia el lugar que Makoto le había mencionado; antes de hablarle a su esposa la miró de lejos, como si quisiera guardar ese momento como un preciado recuerdo, como si antes no lo hubiese hecho. Allí estaba ella, una mujer de cabello castaño, corto y piel blanca; lucía un hermoso vestido celeste de manga cortas, de una tela tan suave como la seda.

- Takao, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó ella deteniendo su lectura.

- ¡¿Ah? No es nada Aya… bueno en realidad… tengo que salir de viaje- contestó con un ligero titubeo.

- ¿A Akenobo?- interrogó la mujer.

- Sí, mi padre acaba de llamar, es por abuelo, ya sabes- expresó.

- De acuerdo, no hay problema, ya sabes que estoy de vacaciones- replicó ella- pero ya se lo mencionaste a Makoto- cuestionó ella con cierta severidad en su tono de voz- ya sabes que no le gusta que te marches sin avisar- agregó para finalizar.

- Ya le diré, saldré hoy por la noche- especificó mientras entraba a la casa.

* * *

**TOKIO, JAPÓN**

Un joven hombre de unos 19 años caminaba en medio de las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Portaba tres maletas, una en su espalda y las otras dos las cargaba dificultosamente con sus manos que ya comenzaban a temblar a causa del peso que llevaban, sin embargo en su rostro no se reflejaba cansancio, parecía más bien estar en otra dimensión, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- "Desde ahora, no nos llamaremos, ni buscaremos los unos a otros, pasaremos desapercibidos entre sí. Haremos de cuenta que nunca nos conocimos."- su mente parecía recordarle esa frase que repicaba y calaba cada vez más fuerte en sus entrañas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- una voz femenina que reflejaba amabilidad y delicadeza le interrumpió.

- ¿Ah?- dejó escapar de su boca- "Es ella, pero eso es imposible"- pensó.

- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó ella.

- Sí, sí, lo siento es sólo que…

- Oh cielo santo, ¡Eres Takao Kinomiya!- gritó la chica.

- ¿Me conoces?- mencionó ingenuo Takao.

- Pero por supuesto que sí, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Aya Takahashi, soy una de tus más grandes admiradoras- expresó sonriente sin poder ocultar su emoción.

* * *

- Saluda al abuelo de mi parte- pidió el niño al momento en que abrazaba a su padre de forma cariñosa.

- Lo haré Makoto- respondió besando la cabeza del niño, luego volteó verla a sus ojos verdes; esa era la única diferencia para que la memoria de ella fuera perfecta- Nos vemos cariño- la miró tiernamente y le dio un cálido beso.

- Nos vemos, cuídate, y regresa pronto- exclamó ella.

Takao subió al automóvil de color azul marino, encendió el motor y en menos de 5 minutos ya se había alejado unos 500 metros de su hogar, si era que finalmente había logrado llamarlo así. Ahora lejos de casa podía mostrar su verdadero semblante ante la situación que se avecinaba, frustrada, era como mejor se podía definir su mirada en ese momento.

* * *

**Bosques de Akenobo, Japón**

- Nadie tiene por qué saberlo- sentenció con firmeza.

- Pero todos se darán cuenta tarde o temprano- contradijo el rubio.

- No Max, no será así, si seguimos el plan todo estará bien- replicó el chino.

- Pero chicos… esto no es lo correcto- tartamudeaba con tristeza Kyo.

- Yo … yo no quiero ser parte de esto.- suscitó el pelirrojo.

- Lastimosamente lo eres, así que ahora todos deben de callar- manifestó fuertemente Kai.

- Él tiene razón, si se enteraran nuestras vidas acabaran- manifestó el peliazul dejando a todos sorprendidos a sus compañeros- No haremos nada si seguimos hablando, ¡hagámoslo!

* * *

Detuvo el auto en el parqueo de un motel, se bajó del auto prácticamente arrastrando sus pies. Preguntó por la habitación de precio más cómoda, pagó sin renegar y de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto número 30- "Era su número favorito"- pensó al ver el número en la llave.

Entro al cuarto y se recostó en la cama; dejó escapar un suspiro, tratando quizás de dejar salir el pasado que parecía nunca dejarle en paz- ¿En qué nos equivocamos?… todo lució siempre tan perfecto entre nosotros y de pronto… nos convertimos en perfectos extraños, no soportamos escuchar nuestras voces, ni siquiera ver números telefónicos registrados. Ahora entiendo por qué Max llamó de un celular diferente- razonó para sí mismo Takao- Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido, creo que nunca hubiera conocido a Aya o quizás la podría ver simplemente como ella y no como alguien más.

El hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño; lavó un poco su cara, tomó un par de analgésicos y caminó nuevamente a la cama- Mañana será un largo día- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Campamentos de la BBA, Akenobo, Japón.**

- So … this is it!- exclamó nostálgicamente el rubio.

- ¡Max!- dijeron al unísono Takao y Daichi- ¡ya sabes que no entendemos inglés!- gritaron juntos.

- I'm sorry!- mencionó en el "letal" idioma solo para molestarlos aún más.

- Vamos no sean quejosos, además Max tiene razón- comentó la castaña- ¡Esto es todo!

- Bueno ya nuestro retiro se veía cada vez más cerca y no hay cómo evadir la dolorosa verdad, este año los equipos nuevos barrieron con todos nosotros- dijo Rei mientras bebía un poco más.

- Cierto, no hay Baihuzu, ni PPB, ni NeoBorg, ni siquiera el aclamado equipo de la BBA está en la final, ¿qué te parece eso, Kai?- cuestionó el peliazul.

- No me interesa- todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta del bicolor- este año competí sólo por la diversión- expresó con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

- Genial, ¿qué les parece si para tener más privacidad nos adentramos al bosque?- propuso Max al momento en el que el ruido de la música aumentó.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero hagámoslo con estilo – dijo Takao señalando el jeep todo terreno que Kai había adquirido recientemente.

- ¿Qué nos dices Kai?- inquirió Kyo respetuosamente, por su parte el bicolor simplemente asintió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Takao se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue sacar una foto en donde él y Aya cargaban al recién nacido Makoto- Tengo una hermosa familia- más que una afirmación parecía estar obligado a decirlo para recordarlo día con día, y así no salir huyendo en el primer momento que se le presentara la oportunidad.

Luego se dirigió al baño tomó una ducha y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camiseta amarilla con detalles rojos; se puso un calzado deportivo del mismo color de su pantalón y revisó de haber recogido todo de la habitación para marcharse de ahí.

De camino en su auto puso algo de música vieja, de hace unos 15 años atrás, algunas las tarareaba recordando buenos tiempos, otras simplemente las escuchaba con sus ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas. Después de varias horas de viaje finalmente llegaba al viejo y deteriorado Dojo Kinomiya. Se puso en marcha a la entrada principal y tocó la puerta, unos momentos después se encontraba cara a cara con su padre.

- Hola papá- expresó en susurro.

Su padre atónito, apenas y podía creer lo que veía, de inmediato se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente- ¡Me alegra verte Takao!- expresó acompañado de un llanto que carcomió el alma del peliazul.

Posteriormente se adentraron a la sala en donde el anciano Kinomiya se encontraba, y al igual que su hijo, se emocionó al mirar a su nito que no veía desde hacía un año y medio. Dos horas más tarde, los tres hombres se encontraban disfrutando de un almuerzo familiar, uno tan especial como en aquellos viejos tiempos.

- ¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Takao para hacer una pequeña conversación.

- Se encuentra en Centroamérica, en una nueva excavación- respondió su padre.

- Y dime muchacho, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- inquirió el abuelo, quien no quería ilusionarse como la última vez.

- Una semana, ya sabes lo que pasa este domingo- expresó cabizbajo.

- 15 años, ¿cierto?- prosiguió su padre.

- Sí… así es- contestó.

- Y tus amigos… ¿vendrán?- cuestionó el abuelo- sería bueno verlos de nuevo y recordar viejos tiempos.

- No lo sé, no he hablado con ellos, además ciertamente… no sé dónde encontrar a Kyo y a Daichi…- replicó Takao.

- ¡Ah ese pequeño Daichi! Hace tanto tiempo que se fue, que ya no recuerdo como era- mencionó nostálgico el abuelo- Parecía tu hermano menor.

- Sí, lo recuerdo abuelo- suscitó el chico con una sonrisa llena de falsedad, pero que su padre y abuelo no vieron de esa manera.

Al anochecer el muchacho se dirigió a su antigua habitación, que a pesar de los años no había cambiado en nada. Todos sus libros, cuadernos, comics, videojuegos, y demás cosas se encontraban allí intactos. Takao miró cada una de sus cosas detenidamente, cada una guardaba innumerables recuerdos, luego sin percatarse se acercó hasta el álbum de fotografías del equipo, o de amigos como él prefería llamarle.

- Va a ser una misión imposible- mencionó al recordar su deber de contactar a Kai- pero debo hacerlo.

Sigilosamente, el chico salió de la residencia y se dirigió al primer teléfono público que pudiera encontrar, llevaba con él una agenda con números telefónicos, la cual se encontraba dividida por un separador de color azul en una de las últimas páginas.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!- se dijo a sí mismo e inició a marcar los números. Luego, escuchó pasar el primer tono- ya él lo sabía, Kai nunca tenía prisa para contestar el teléfono- así que no se molestó. Vinieron de esa misma manera, el segundo y el tercer tono. -¡Vamos!¡Contesta! ya no tengo el mismo valor que antes- a pesar de las súplicas de Takao vinieron el cuarto y el quinto tono y justo al sexto.

- ¿Hola?- una voz fuerte respondía el teléfono finalmente.

- ¿Kai?- inquirió el hombre peliazul.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Takao?- exclamó demostrando ira en su tono de voz.

- Créeme que no lo haría de no ser necesario, pero Max quiere que nos reunamos este domingo, nos veremos en las antiguas oficinas a las 2 de la tarde- dijo sin olvidar detalle para no alargar más de lo debido la conversación- Todos estamos de acuerdo, sólo faltas tu…

- … … bien… ahí estaré- expresó con su tono más normal y terminando la llamada.

El peliazul pese a que tuvo éxito, no mostró ánimo alguno y simplemente colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su antigua casa sin hacer pausas, ni descansos. Caminó directo, pues lo único que quería era descansar.

* * *

Bueno ese es el primer capítulo de 5, espero les guste y por favor comenten n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasado: Bastardo / Time to Burn**

"Men are not gentle creatures who want to be loved" Sigmund Freud.

- Te estaba esperando- dice ella tomándolo de la corbata a la vez que le da un beso que desplegaba solo una cosa, placer.

- Él intenta interrumpir el beso, pero gana el deseo de llevar las cosas más allá y así perderse en un acto, que más que amor, lo único que buscan tener el uno del otro es poder saciar sus deseos.

En la oscuridad, no importa lo que pasa, pues sientes que nadie se dará cuenta de la imagen manchada e indeseable que tienes fuera de tu vida social y de la aristocracia que te rodea, tal y como es tu caso. Por ello desde hacia algún tiempo buscabas llenar el vacío que había quedado en ti de esa manera. Viviendo una doble vida, que aunque no era tan novedoso, el Kai de antes de no se hubiera rebajado tanto. Sin embargo, siempre tratabas de ignorarlo y de seguir con tu ego, por él, la única razón que te quedaba de vida. En medio de tus pensamientos y contradicciones, escuchas tu celular, y batallando en contra de la chica que parece no querer dejarte ir, tratas de contestar la llamada entrante.

- No contestes- suplica ella mientras le besa el pecho.

- Puede que sea él- dice al momento en el que toma el celular y contesta- ¿Hola?- dice a la misma vez que intenta volver a situarse en su otra realidad.

- ¿Kai?- una voz que desearía no haber escuchado le habla del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames, Takao?- expresa furioso y recordando su tercera realidad o máscara.

- Creéme que no lo haría de no ser necesario- manifestó desanimado- pero hay alguien que quiere que nos reunamos...

- Déjame adivinar, Max- replica irónico y harto de la misma historia.

- Sí es Max, quiere que nos encontremos este domingo, nos veremos en las antiguas oficinas, a las dos de la tarde; ya todos hemos aceptado, sólo faltas tú- concluyó Kinomiya.

Kai hizo una mueca de disgusto, sabía que podía manejar cualquier situación que se le presentara, pero simplemente detestaba más que nada esas reuniones que Max organizaba, después de un rato finalmente respondió- Bien, ahí estaré- terminó la llamada y de inmediato se levantó de la cama.

- Imagino que no era Gou- dice ella recostada y molesta por el malhumor que Kai había demostrado.

- No- responde secamente y poniéndose su ropa.

- Sabes que te amo, pero ese amor se limita al momento de estar en la cama y obviamente cuando tienes buen humor- refutó acercándose a él- así que dime... porqué no me dejas devolverte tu buen humor ahora- propone mientras rodea el abdomen del hombre con sus manos para luego ponerse frente a él y besarle nuevamente. Kai la mira tentadoramente y acaricia con una malicia innata el cuerpo de la mujer.

- Mmmm, Aleksandra, sé que lo que dices no es cierto- expresó mientras la alejaba de él- sólo me quieres por mi dinero y el placer que te doy, si por mí fuera aún estarías cantando en bares de mala muerte, todo esto que tienes, ¡me lo debes!

La chica de cabello negro retrocede unos pasos estando furiosa por las palabras de Kai- ¡Eres un bastardo!

- Lo sé, al igual que sé que mañana me llamarás, porque nadie te complace como yo lo hago, así que nos vemos- al colocarse la corbata sale de la habitación, sin mirar atrás y sin arrepentirse de sus palabras o acciones, eso quedaba ahora atrás.

* * *

**Flashback/ Tokio, Japón.**

El día que tanto había anhelado finalmente había llegado, era su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, lo cual le daba la potestad de decidir qué hacer con la vida de su moribundo abuelo, que se encontraba en estado vegetal desde hacía ya tres meses.

- Pueden proceder- manifestó un chico de cabello bicolor y al ver el glorioso momento en el que el corazón del abuelo Souchiro comenzaba a desfallecer, dejó escapar una sonrisa, y luego salió de la habitación.

- ¡Kai!- esa voz le repudió con sólo escucharla, sabía que se trataba de su padre- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿En qué estabas pensando?- reclamó alterado Susumu.

- Pensaba en librarme de mis molestias, Susumu- contestó haciendo un gesto irónico.

- ¿Q... qué te pasa Kai? Que no ves que te has convertido en un... en un asesino, en un maldito sin sentimientos. ¡Le quitaste la vida a tu abuelo!- espetó el hombre sin tener noción completa de lo que decía.

- Te faltó decir bastardo- dijo de forma sarcástica, y demostrándole a Susumu que sus palabras no tenían importancia alguna- y quizás sí sea un asesino, pero no me importa si los demás, ni siquiera si tú crees que lo soy.

- Kai, pero...- susurra pasmado de la actitud de su hijo.

- Por cierto Susumu, trata de cuidar tu parte de la empresa o en menos de un mes me apoderaré de ella, y eso puedes darlo por hecho- recalcó esas últimas palabras para simplemente dejar a su padre confundido y abrumado al mostrarle el tipo de persona en el que se había convertido, alguien sin alma.

* * *

El motor del lamborghini silenciaba a los demás autos que pasaban a su lado, y repentinamente el conductor de este, decidió arrebasar al resto de autos para así poder apresurar su llegada a la mansión Hiwatari. La vida dual que se había logrado dar mostraba por un lado desprestigio e indignidad, pero eso se borraba ante la presencia de su hijo, en donde era un hombre que se dedicaba a ser un buen padre (dentro de los límites que Kai podía considerar para ser un buen papá) y de respeto hacia él y la familia Hiwatari. Al llegar a la mansión guardó el lujoso auto y se encaminó de inmediato a la habitación de su hijo de 8 años.

- ¿Gou?- suscitó, pues no quería despertarlo de estar dormido.

- ¡Papá regresaste!- el niño reacciona emocionado y salta de su cama para ir directo a Kai y darle un fuerte abrazo- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- le cuestiona el niño.

- Lleno de trabajo, tú ya sabes, toma esto- menciona al entregarle un paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo de color púrpura.

- ¡Wow! ¡Gracias papá! ¡Es justo lo que quería!- gritó el niño entusiasmado.

- Lo sabía- dice Kai con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero será mejor que regreses a la cama, ya mañana jugarás con él, y podremos hablar un rato.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches papá- replicó el niño regresando a su cama y colocando el nuevo juguete a sus pies.

Sin embargo, pese a la felicidad del niño y al juego de ser el mejor papá del mundo, ambos sabían cuan falsa era esa propuesta, pues antes del amanecer Kai habría desaparecido nuevamente y Gou se encaminaría al instituto, el cual era más su hogar que la misma mansión Hiwatari.

* * *

**Flashback/ San Petersburgo, Rusia**.

Finalmente lo habían conseguido, pues pese a la oposición de los padres de ella, y al constante recordatorio de su compromiso arreglado, lograron contraer matrimonio en una humilde ceremonia en una capilla de la ciudad rusa de San Petersburgo. Ella lucía un traje rosa pastel, y cubría sus hombros con sus cabellos negros y ondulados. Él por su parte vestía un traje negro, para algunos de los allí presentes, sencillo, tomando en cuenta su apellido y origen.

¿La razón de la boda? El joven había encontrado en ella el perdón y la paz que su alma necesitaba para reiniciar su vida a los 26 años, además las razones habían crecido al momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que en 8 meses se convertirían en padres.

_Ocho meses después..._

Un hombre entra corriendo a la recepción del hospital, luce un tanto desesperado y fuera de sí, era obvio que algo malo le había sucedido- ¿Dónde está Natasha Vijjovich?- cuestionó a la recepcionista; la joven al ver la frustración en el rostro del hombre, buscó rápidamente en el sistema el nombre mencionado, y al obtener la información lo brindó de inmediato al sujeto que salió corriendo al lugar indicado.

- ¡Natasha!- gritó al verla en una de las salas de traumatología- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿El bebé está bien?

- No lo sé... estoy asustada Kai, ¡tengo miedo!- sollozó tomándole la mano- Fue mi culpa, no vi el otro auto- decía ella en medio de lágrimas al estar inmovilizada en aquella camilla.

- No digas eso, todo estará bien- le hablaba en medio de los doctores, hasta el momento en que las enfermeras lo apartaron de ella pues había comenzado a desvanecerse- ¡Natasha!- él grita nuevamente al sentir como poco a poco pierde a la única persona con la que se había logrado entender después de tanto tiempo.

Hiwatari tuvo que esperar en las afueras de la sala, hasta el momento en que dos doctores se acercaron, uno era quien había tratado las heridas de Natasha, la otra era quien la había ayudado en el parto del bebé. Le pidieron se sentara, para hacerle saber de las dos noticias que traían consigo, pero solamente con esa solicitud Kai sabía que lo peor había pasado. Y así fue, Natasha había muerto por un coágulo que se formó en su cerebro, y el niño pese a haber nacido en esas condiciones había logrado sobrevivir.

* * *

Al día siguiente a las 6 de la mañana, Kai salía de la mansión, sin ser visto ni por la servidumbre ni por su hijo. Pese a que quería a su hijo, pues era el recuerdo de lo único bueno que le había pasado en su vida, no podía estar con él, ya que no soportaba mentirle constantemente acerca de sus actos. Era entonces en donde Kai siempre ponía la analogía de las piezas de ajedrez, en donde pensaba que podía mover a todas las personas que estuvieran alrededor a su antojo, pero Gou era el rey de su juego y no lo podía sacrificar con cualquier movimiento, debía de cuidarlo y protegerlo aunque eso significara quedarse sin posibles movimientos o estrategias.

Tiempo después del fallecimiento de Natasha, la mente o bien la personalidad de Kai tuvo otro cambio abrupto en su personalidad, para mal y él bien lo sabía. Antes de conocerla hacía la vida imposible y desgraciada a todo el que se atravesara en su camino, pues en eso buscaba llenarse por su pasado, sin embargo cuando ella llegó y aún más cuando supo que le daría el regalo de convertirse en padre, cambió tratando de reivindicar el camino que había llevado. No obstante, al momento en el que ella se marchó para siempre de su vida, sintió como si su existencia se viera rodeada de una maldición, que le impedía arriesgarse a tener el cariño y comprensión de una persona, así que optó por encerrarse en su mundo. Haciendo uso de las máscaras y utilizando a los demás a su conveniencia, en el que todos quienes no mostraran ser útiles debían de ser sacrificados y desaparecer de la vista de él.

* * *

**Flashback/ Campamentos de la BBA, Akenobo, Japón**

- ¡Deberían de tener más cuidado!- expresó la castaña al ver como sus compañeros se tambaleaban de un lado a otro.

- No te preocupes Hiromi, estamos bien- le respondió Takao sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola- Ya sabes que no te mentiría.

- Sí claro, primero desintoxícate y después hablamos- le contestó quitando el brazo con el que le había rodeado el cuello, haciendo que Takao perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dentro del jeep.

- The dumb falls down!- Max gritó en carcajadas que los demás siguieron al ver la acción, incluso Kai.

- Kai, ¿qué tienes en esta caja?- preguntó el peliazul sin poner atención a las risas de sus compañeros.

* * *

Al llegar a las oficinas centrales de Hiwatari Enterprise, todos los empleados le abren paso a medida que avanza por medio de ellos, como si fuera un rey que tiene en sus manos el poder de ejecutar a cualquiera que se atreva a cometer la menor equivocación.

- Señor, le esperan en su oficina- le informa una secretaria, mientras un "súbdito" le trae una carpeta con el último informe económico que debía firmar. Sin dar una respuesta positiva o negativa se dirige a su despacho.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó alarmado.

- Haciendo nuestra relación pública de alguna forma- respondió Aleksandra que lo esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la oficina- Quiero unirme más a ti, quiero conocer a Gou, pero tú simplemente no lo permites.

- En primer lugar, no tenemos una relación, y no quiero unirme a ti, ¡que no te has dado cuenta que simplemente eres un objeto para mí!- espetó molesto contra la chica- Y nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca conocerás a Gou- mantuvo firme mirándola con una furia que dejó a la chica de 22 años petrificada- ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡No quiero volverte a ver!

- ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Todos sabrán el tipo de persona que eres!- dijo ella con su voz quebrantada y lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer.

- ¿Y tú crees que le creerán a una cantante prostituta?, porque eso eres tú- Kai señaló cada una de las palabras con una firmeza que Aleksandra sólo pudo retroceder aterrorizada y para después salir corriendo, pero antes de dejar el lugar volteó a ver a Kai una vez más.

- Eres un malnacido... ¡Ojalá nunca hubieras existido!- gritó para luego dar un portazo que retumbó en todas las paredes del lugar.

- "No sólo tu deseaste eso"- pensó en relación a la última frase de la joven- "Ni siquiera ese Dios en el que la mayoría de personas cree, perdonaría todos mis actos, no sólo el estar con una joven 12 años menor, sino todas las estafas, desfalcos, y obviamente a todos a quienes he lastimado hasta el punto de matarlos, todos esos son actos imperdonables."

Repentinamente Kai abrió una caja fuerte de la que tomó un portafolio en la que se encontraba un aparente expediente que se subdividía en varios archivos de una investigación; enormes letras rojas enmarcaban siempre las mismas palabras; desaparición, secuestro, asesinato; todas ellas en mayúscula y llevando al mismo final: CASO NO RESUELTO.

- Soy una escoria, un bastardo; por eso no siento remordimiento de lo que ha pasado, pero en parte si lamento haberlos traído a sobrellevar un estilo de vida similar al mío- dijo en un susurro casi imposible de percibir- y la única razón por la cual sigo existiendo es por Gou.

Guardó la carpeta en la caja de la que la había tomado y luego palpó por debajo de las gavetas de su escritorio de caoba y al momento encontró lo que buscaba; la última foto que los G-Revolutions tuvieron como el equipo de amigos unidos que fueron, la fecha databa del 26 de julio del 2008.

- Los recuerdos nos hacen débiles- mencionó haciendo que la llama de fuego del encendedor se extendiera a lo largo de la fotografía- El presente nos fortalece para el futuro- dijo tirando la foto al basurero- Esperaré el domingo con ansias, para saber que tan demacrados se encuentran mis amigos y camaradas, por el pasado que todos decidimos ocultar, el pasado que sólo alguien sin alma puede soportar.

* * *

Bueno listo el segundo cap, espero les agrade!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pasado: Desequilibrio/ Open my Eyes**_

_"Man is his own star; and the soul that can_

_Render an honest and perfect man_

_Commands all light, all influence, all fate;_

_Nothing to him falls early or too late_

_Our acts our angels are, or good or ill_

_Our fatal shadows that walk by us still."_

_Epilogue to Beaumont and Fletcher's "Honest Man's Fortune."_

- Me vengo a despedir, saldré de viaje por un tiempo- expresó un hombre de rasgos felinos- Por Rin no te preocupes, ya la he dejado a cargo de Rai, aceptó venir a la ciudad para cuidarla- manifestaba a la vez que miraba a través de la ventana el momento que ambos gustaban del día, el crepúsculo- Disculpa que viniera tan temprano, pero a estas horas no hay tanto movimientos- mencionó mientras se volteaba a mirar aquella persona con la que hablaba.

El sujeto se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del Hospital General de Pekín y hablaba con la paciente que reposaba en la habitación 134, Mao. Ella se encontraba conectada a un ventilador que desde hacía 5 meses le ayudaba a mantenerse con vida, descansaba con su largo cabello rosa adornando las blancas y frívolas mantas de la camilla y manteniendo sus brazos extendidos. Rei se acercó a ella, tomó la mano derecha de Mao y la sostuvo fuertemente, a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

- ¡Prométeme que estarás bien durante mi viaje!- susurró dando un fuerte beso a la mano de Mao y dejándola en el pecho de ella, acarició con ternura los cabellos que se deslizaban por el rostro de de la chica y luego dio un tierno y amoroso beso en la frente de Mao- ¡Perdóname!- exclamó por último para salir de la habitación del hospital.

Su vuelo saldría hasta las 10:30 a.m., así que tendría tiempo suficiente para ir una última vez a su residencia y despedirse de la pequeña Rin. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y luego se decidió a tomar un taxi para llegar más pronto a su hogar, de todos modos aún tenía que empacar ciertas cosas para su viaje.

Eran las 7:00 a.m., por lo cual entró de manera sigilosa sacó sus llaves e intentó abrir la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera una pequeña de cabello rosado que usaba una bata celeste abrió la puerta, a la vez que se restregaba sus ojitos.

- Nena, ¿qué haces despierta?- dijo Rei al ver a su hija.

- El tío Rai ronca demasiado; no pude dormir- suscitó la niña a la vez que extendía sus brazos para que Rei la cargara- Papi, ¿cómo está mami? ¿Aún se encuentra dormida?- preguntó ingenua mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

- Sí nena, mamá aún duerme- respondió con la voz entrecortada y ocultando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Cuándo la podré ver?; quizás yo la pueda despertar- dijo ella adormilada, pues Rei iniciaba a acariciar el cabello.

- Cuando quieras linda, cuando tú quieras- mencionó para el momento en el que la niña había quedado dormida.

* * *

_**Pekín, China**_.

- Mami, ¿cuándo llega papi?- preguntó una niña de casi 5 años.

- Ya viene, pero creo que tú te tienes que ir a dormir pequeña- dice la mujer tomando a la niña en sus brazos y llevándola a su habitación.

- Dale un beso de mi parte- pidió Rin mientras quedaba dormida.

- Lo haré- Mao contestó acariciando la carita de la niña y al momento en que sintió que Rin estaba profundamente dormida tomó su abrigo y salió en busca de Rei.

No era la primera vez que desaparecía en medio de la noche, ni tampoco la primera que lo vería sumergido en alcohol, pero sí sería la primera y última vez en el que le diría que todo había acabado en ese día. Caminó las tres cuadras de las que ya había memorizado cada una de sus aceras y locales hasta llegar al bar en el que sabría que lo encontraría.

- ¿Rei?- exclamó para llamar la atención de su esposo, quien con un vano esfuerzo trató de levantar su cabeza para mirarla- Rei, ya no soportaré más de esto-

- El volteó a mirarla- No me abandones- susurró.

- Me llevaré a Rin y volveré a nuestros orígenes, de los cuales creo te olvidaste por completo- manifestó ella con voz temblorosa.

- Si eso pretendes, sólo espero que te mueras- balbuceó alcoholizado y tambaleante mientras intentaba levantarse; ella con lágrimas en su rostro salió del bar corriendo sin mirar nada de lo que estuviese a su alrededor.

* * *

- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?- preguntó Rai entrando a la habitación en la que se encontraba Rei.

- ¡¿Qué?, eh… a las 10:30, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó colocando en su maleta un portafolio que había estado viendo.

- Para estar seguro y recordar todo, regresarás el martes, ¿cierto?- prosiguió el pelinegro.

- Eso espero, de haber algún inconveniente te llamaré- especificó el hombre al momento en que cerraba otra maleta- Bien creo que eso es todo.

- ¿Papi?- exclamó una voz sutil- ¿ya te vas?

- Sí pequeña, ven acá- dijo extendiendo sus brazos- No me iré por mucho tiempo, regresaré el martes. Mientras tanto compórtate con el tío Rai, ¿ok?

- De acuerdo- asiente y luego besa a su padre en la mejilla.

- Luego y sin dar muchos rodeos; Rei salió de la casa y tomó un taxi directo al aeropuerto. No sabía porqué pero en sus adentros tenía mucha emoción de reencontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo; aunque sabía que la reunión no sería en absoluto positivo. Sin embargo, después del accidente de Mao, sintió con mucha más razón que ya no era parte de los Baihuzu y fue así como llegó a creer que su único origen eran las G-Revolution; incluso aunque ellos tampoco existieran para él.

* * *

**Baihuzu, China.**

Dos jóvenes acaban de unir sus vidas en la celebración de su matrimonio, lo cual ha causado gran alegría y regocijo en los corazones de los habitantes de la aldea Baihuzu. No obstante, en medio de la festividad, Rei le ha pedido a Mao que lo acompañe a las afueras de la aldea para hablarle de algo muy importante.

- Rei, ¿qué pasa?- dijo en medio de risas la peli rosada.

- Necesito pedirte algo MUY importante- explicó y ella asintió- Quiero que nos marchemos a Pekín- suscitó él, pero el semblante de felicidad que ella tenía desapareció en segundos.

- ¿Qué? – expresó confundida- No lo entiendo, serás en muy poco tiempo el líder de esta aldea, y…¿quieres que nos marchemos?

- Entenderé sino estás de acuerdo, pero ya lo he hablado con el patriarca y le he dicho que Rai será un excelente líder y él ha aceptado- replicó Rei.

- Realmente quieres irte… ¿cierto? Lo puedo ver en tu rostro- dijo ella moviendo su mano a través del perfilado rostro de Rei.

- Sí- afirmó sin titubeos.

- Soy tu esposa, y nos hemos unido para estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, y si es esto lo que quieres, lo acepto- contestó ella y sellaron ese momento con un tierno beso.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tomado un avión y a eso se debía su actual nerviosismo. Caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando la llamada de su vuelo y así subir entre los primeros y no arrepentirse a última hora.

- VUELO 378 con destino a Akenobo, Japón, favor abordar por la puerta número 4- anunciaron por el interlocutor.

Inmediatamente, Rei tomó sus maletas y se encaminó tan rápido como pudo a dicha puerta. Tuvo suerte, fue el segundo en subir al avión y al momento en que tomó asiento sus nervios había desaparecido casi por completo.

- "Al menos algo está saliendo bien!"- pensó para sí mismo.

- Caballero, desea algo de tomar- indicó la sobrecargo mostrando las bebidas del carrito.

- Por ahora no, gracias- contestó Rei amablemente y luego la joven siguió adelante.

Cuando el avión despegó, Rei se dispuso a sacar de su valija aquel portafolio que guardó a prisa cuando Rai había entrado a su habitación. Al abrirlo, un sentimiento enorme de nostalgia invadió su corazón.

- "¿Cómo cambiamos en un día el destino de todos nosotros?"- se cuestionó así mismo a la vez que revisaba ese portafolio lleno de fotos, artículos y viejos reconocimientos otorgados a los Bladebreakers, Baihuzu y G-Revolutions en aquellos viejos tiempos- "De seguro todo hubiera sido diferente…"

* * *

**Campamentos de la BBA, Akenobo, Japón**

- ¿Alguna vez han manejado un arma?- preguntó el bicolor a sus compañeros quienes negaron incrédulos por los efectos de tanto licor que habían consumido- Bien… es muy fácil- señaló mientras tomaba una de las armas que guardaba en la caja para luego hacer una detonación, a lo cual todos cubrieron sus oídos.

- ¡Kai! ¡No deberías hacer eso!- gritó asustada Hiromi.

- Hiromi, no seas aguafiestas- reprochó Takao- oye Kai, ¿me dejas usarla?

- ¡Hey!, ¿a mí también?- prosiguió Rei.

- Y luego yo- continuó Max.

- Parecen niños… está bien… pero hagámoslo un poco más interesante- dijo desafiante Hiwatari.

* * *

Pasajeros del vuelo 378 favor abrochar sus cinturones, en menos de 5 minutos aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto General de la Ciudad de Akenobo- avisó la voz del piloto haciendo que todos los pasajeros siguieran sus órdenes.

- Bien al parecer llegó el momento- mencionó el chino en una voz audible para sí mismo.

El hombre bajó del avión de manera calmada, recogió sus maletas y salió del aeropuerto para luego tomar un taxi, a un destino al que ni siquiera sabía si era correcto dirigirse.

En sus manos llevaba su celular y un papel con un número telefónico, el cual marcaba y borraba en repetidas ocasiones de su teléfono. De pronto el chofer del taxi le desconcentró anunciándole la llegada al destino que le había indicado, a la vez que le decía el monto del viaje. Sin muchos rodeos, Rei pagó por sus servicios y bajó del auto, miró alrededor y notó como el paso del tiempo había desgastado la infraestructura del lugar, vio hacia el frente y sintió como sus piernas tambaleantes se negaban a avanzar; agachó su mirada y negó con su cabeza como si se diera un respuesta a sí mismo y al momento en que iba a doblar para buscar un hotel, topó con la cara de un viejo amigo.

- ¿Rei?- expresó confundido el peliazul.

- Hola… Takao- susurró acercándose para estrechar su mano.

El otro estupefacto y a consecuencia de su personalidad nata dio un fuerte abrazo a aquel amigo del que no había escuchado en tanto tiempo; Rei sin pensarlo correspondió a la acción de Takao y compartieron un abrazo de aquella vieja y demacrada amistad, para así compartir nuevamente alegrías y tristezas juntos. Como los "hermanos" que aprendieron a ser.

- Disculpa que viniera sin avisar, no tenía otro lugar al cual ir- explicó el chino cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

- No te preocupes por eso, al abuelo le dará gusto verte- replicó Takao que aún mantenía un tanto llorosos sus ojos- Y además… así me será más fácil sobrellevar la llegada del día…

- Lo entiendo, y yo también lo veo de esa manera- contestó Rei.

- Ven pasa, déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras ayudaba al neko con sus maletas.

- Gracias Takao, en verdad muchas gracias- manifestó Rei con su voz entrecortada- "Es bueno saber que entre todos no existe el odio, el temor o el arrepentimiento… lo único que espero es que de este nuevo encuentro podamos tener mejores recuerdos que de los dos anteriores."

Los dos amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo entraron al interior del Dojo Kinomiya; en donde platicaron y compartieron las experiencias que habían tenido lugar en sus vidas desde el último encuentro.

* * *

Un capítulo más y sólo quedan dos para el final, gracias a todos por los comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los comentarios que han aportado a esta fan fic y sin más preámbulo el siguiente cap.

* * *

Pasado: What Comes Around Goes Around

_"You forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget."_

_The road, Cormac McCarthy_

- Gracias Takao- mencionó limpiando el sudor de su frente.

- Sí claro, nos veremos entonces- replicó Takao finalizando la llamada.

- "Está hecho"- pensó el rubio y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Qué hacías?- le preguntó una mujer rubia y de ojos azules.

- Nada importante sólo unas llamadas- contestó ayudándole a su madre a servir la mesa.

- Recuerda tomar tus pastillas antes de cenar- indicó Judy con ese tono autoritario como si Max tuviese aún cinco años de edad.

- No te preocupes, no lo olvidaré- respondió- Mamá…- dijo para llamar la atención de la señora y decirle de una vez por todas sobre su viaje.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio, Maxy?- cuestionó Judy mirándolo a los ojos.

- Iré a Japón este fin de semana, ya sabes a Akenobo- soltó sin rodeos.

Judy no podía creer lo que su hijo recién le acababa de mencionar, ¿para qué quería volver al sitio que tanto dolor le había causado, a ese lugar donde perdió toda su salud y le había traído tantos problemas? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué en esas fechas?

- ¿A qué?- suscitó finalmente y dejando ver el dolor que eso le causaba.

- Mamá…- dijo sin ánimos de ofrecer una explicación.

- Recuerdo que hace cinco años dijiste lo mismo y cuando regresaste mencionaste que nunca más volverías a ir a ese sitio y al día siguiente colapsaste y te tuvimos que volver a llevar al hospital- reclamó la mujer mientras incrementaba el tono de su voz.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que ir- replicó tranquilamente.

- Max, nunca te he cuestionado ni he dudado de ti, porque eres mi hijo y te amo, pero hay cosas que una madre sabe, simplemente porque así es- decía la rubia tratando de mantener la calma- y sé que hace 15 años pasó algo que quisiste enterrar, pero te ha perseguido todo este tiempo sin misericordia.

Para el momento en el que Judy terminó sus palabras, Max ya no podía esconder el temblor constante de sus manos y las lágrimas salían sin control alguno.

- Lo siento mamá, realmente lo siento- expresó y la abrazó- pero no puedo decirlo, he buscado la forma, pero no la encuentro y simplemente no puedo.

- Está bien, está bien Maxy- correspondió al abrazo tiernamente- Ahora ve y trata de calmarte, tu padre va a llegar pronto.

**Akenobo, 5 años atrás…**

- ¿Por qué no lo quieren entender?- gritaba el rubio asfixiado, sintiendo esa presión de culpabilidad en el pecho.

- Maxy, por favor tranquilízate- pedía Rei quien intentaba ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Max? ¿Ahora quieres ser el chico bueno…ahora quieres entregarte?- expresaba sarcástico e hiriente el bicolor.

- ¡Cállate Kai!- espetó Takao.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso no tengo razón?- inquirió indoloro Hiwatari.

Todos callaron, dejando que solo el llanto y los gritos ahogados de Max hicieran eco en la vieja bodega.

* * *

- Max, ¿tienes algo que decirle a tu padre?- cuestionó Judy a su hijo, mientras que el señor Mizuhara les miraba dudoso.

- Eh… sí, bueno yo…- tartamudeó por un rato, recobró el aliento, y dijo- Papá viajaré a Akenobo el próximo fin de semana.

- ¡MAX!- reaccionó de manera molesta su padre.

- Papá, por favor, no te pongas histérico, sé lo que hago- replicó.

- ¿En serio lo sabes? Pues la última vez dijiste lo mismo y no fue así- gritó golpeando la mesa con fuerza- Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez fuiste al psiquiátrico, neurosis, paranoia, depresión, deseos de acabar con tu vida, sin mencionar el abuso de drogas en el que te encerraste- espetó molesto mirando cruelmente a su hijo.

- Lo sé, pero…- se detuvo por un momento y tomando aire trató de regular su pulso para seguir- pero no me importa lo que digas, ¡iré a Akenobo!

**Flashback…**

Finalmente luego de dos semanas, el señor y la señora Mizuhara encontraban a su hijo. El muchacho, que prácticamente se encontraba o lucía como un cadáver viviente, había aparecido en el Hospital General de Chicago. De acuerdo con los doctores, el joven ingresó al hospital con deshidratación, y consecuentemente malnutrición, presentaba además líquido en los pulmones y una fractura en la rodilla izquierda, la cual le impediría ponerse de pie por al menos 2 meses.

- Judy tranquilízate, ya lo encontramos- le expresaba a su esposa.

- Lo sé, lo sé y estoy más tranquila ahora que sé que está vivo- dice la mujer estrechando la mano de Maxy- Pero… ¡mira! Su mano, su cuerpo entero, ¡está como un esqueleto! ¡Es sólo un fantasma de lo que fue!

- Judy, se recuperará, estaremos ahí para él, y verás que pronto estará bien.

El rubio, quien había escuchado la conversación mantenía los ojos cerrados, pues en ese momento no tenía las agallas para mirar a sus padres. Sabía que el único culpable de su estado actual era él mismo; pues después de su visita a Akenobo, se había encaminado en una misión de autodestrucción.

* * *

La cena de la familia Mizuhara no terminó de la mejor manera, como sería lógico de imaginar. Los padres decepcionados, pero a causa de la angustia causada por dicha noticia, se marcharon a la habitación matrimonial del hogar. Por otro lado Max, un poco desmotivado por la reacción de sus padres, fue también a su habitación, pero en lugar de descansar para el viaje que se aproximaba, encendió su computadora. Luego, colocó un banco en la esquina que estaba al lado derecho de su cama, dio unos cuantos golpes al techo que cedió ante la fuerza que Max había ejercido. Comenzó a buscar únicamente con sus manos lo que terminó siendo una carpeta.

- ¿Otra vez intentarás hacer justicia?-

- Sí, lo intentaré, ya sabes que lo siento mucho- replicó Max.

- Bien sabes que ninguna cambiará su opinión- prosiguió esa voz- Además si lo piensas con cuidado, tú eres el único culpable.

- Lo sé, por eso esta vez acabará- recalcó el rubio con gran firmeza mientras leí los artículos de su carpeta, la clausura de los campamentos de la BBA, la desaparición de un ser querido, y por último los obituarios en honor a esa persona.

- ¿En serio Max? ¿Tú crees?- inquirió la chica- Bien ya era hora, siempre he querido saber por qué te torturaste guardando todo en esa vieja carpeta, ¿sabes?

- Ya lo sabrás Hiromi, pero debes esperar un poco más- repuso Max.

- ¿Max?- dijo Judy al momento en que entró a la habitación- ¿con quién hablas?

- Perdona hablaba por teléfono- respondió el muchacho.

- Es mejor que descanses, todos aquí lo necesitamos- continuó la señora.

- De acuerdo mamá-

- Judy se retiró cerrando la puerta, mientas que por su parte Max redactó una última nota en un documento viejo que guardaba en su computadora, imprimió este y lo adjuntó a su carpeta para terminar guardándola en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que hablabas conmigo?- pregunta desafiante la chica.

- Ya tú lo sabes- contestó entre dientes.

- Cierto, nuevamente los doctores, las inyecciones, más píldoras, calmantes, y nadie te creería- enumeró la joven- Pero sabes, quizás… ¡te creerían si me miraras a los ojos y les dijeras lo que siento!

- ¡No puedo!- replicó molesto el muchacho.

- ¿No puedes verme?- inquirió ella- ¿o es que no deseas ver la herida en mi pecho que tú hiciste?- gritó molesta y a la vez en medio de lágrimas mostrando aquella herida que la había arrebatado la vida.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!- articuló débilmente el rubio y con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí… lo sé, pero eso no me devolverá MI vida- expresó para luego simplemente desvanecer su presencia de la vista de Max.

**Campamentos de la BBA, Akenobo, Japón**

- Un juego de tiro al blanco- proponía el bicolor- usaremos las armas con balas de salva, si piensan apuntar a alguno asegúrense de estar a una distancia de unos 5 metros, de esa forma no habrá daño alguno.

- ¿Todas están cargadas con balas de salva?- inquirió el chino.

- Las de la izquierda, tomen una- repuso Hiwatari- las otras sí nos matarían.

- Bien, me quedó con esta- dijo Takao, mientras que Rei, Daichi y Kyo escogían entre las 4 que quedaban.

Max por su parte tardó un poco más en escoger, mientras que los demás comenzaban a divertirse un poco apuntando a diferentes blancos

– ¡Esta!- dijo Max tomando una de las armas equivocadas y jalando del gatillo accidentalmente… una detonación, cuyo estruendo sólo pudo ser ignorado por algo que impactó a todos…

La bala perdida se dirigió al pecho de su amiga, quien moribunda colocaba las manos en su herido corazón y buscaba desesperada una forma de hacerlo sanar. Mientras que su amiga se desvanecía y desangraba, los chicos estaban allí… atónitos, buscando explicaciones en sus confundidas cabezas y simplemente contemplando a su amiga perecer.

* * *

- "Nunca dejaré de preguntarme ¿por qué sucedió? ¿Por qué fue ella? ¿Acaso hubo alguna forma de verlo venir y evitarlo? ¿Cómo los demás pudieron continuar sus vidas?"- redactaba Max en un cuaderno de pasta negra- "A la vez, nunca me he dejado de sentir culpable, fue mi error, de nadie, más… y a causa de eso Daichi se marchó a su isla y nunca más supimos de él; Kyo se fue a Finlandia, ni siquiera visita a sus padres se aisló totalmente"- continuó el rubio- "Takao… pues él simplemente no volvió a ser el mismo, Rei perdió todo lo que una vez fue, y Kai, él se convirtió en alguien que nunca hubiera imaginado- se detuvo por un momento miró las tabletas de pastillas que estaban en el escritorio- y yo… simplemente sé que soy una persona que nunca pudo huir de su pasado…- concluyó para luego tomar dos pastillas, colocó el cuaderno sobre el escritorio y puso una nota sobre este: "para mamá y papá, espero me perdonen."

- ¡Mamá, papá! Ya me voy- anunciaba el rubio.

- ¿Completamente seguro?- cuestionaba el Sr. Mizuhara.

- Totalmente- mantuvo con firmeza.

- Cuídate mucho hijo, recuerda, te amo- expresó Judy tratando de ocultar su llanto y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo sé, yo también los quiero- replicó- ¡Adiós!

El viaje fue mucho más largo que de costumbre, taxi, avión, metro, todo fue eterno para el rubio. Sobre todo porque hacía tres noches había suspendido todos los medicamentos que le permitían dormir.

- Parece que quieres estar más tiempo conmigo- suscitaba nuevamente esa voz que le hacía sentir culpable.

- No voy a hablar contigo- respondió mientras se abría paso en medio de la gente que caminaba por las calles de Akenobo.

- Claro, de lo contrario pensaran que estás loco- replicó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- bien volveré a las dos, cuando estés con los demás anhelo verte cuando clames como un bebé por la justicia que me deben- manifestó entre risas que le provocaron escalofríos a Max.

Era medio día, dos horas antes del nuevo encuentro, y el tiempo suficiente para que Max se encargara de terminar de preparar para el re-encuentro.

- Es el momento de hacer mi propia justicia- dijo el muchacho para sí mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos, con les traigo ya el último capítulo de esta fan fiction, espero el final sea de su agrado, al final del capítulo tienen varias explicaciones en caso de ser necesarias. Sin más que decir, muchísimas gracias a todos quienes leyeron y comentaron la historia.

* * *

**_Pasado: La Verdad_**

_Pocos ven lo que somos, pero muchos ven lo que aparentamos Maquiavelo_

_ Domingo, 12:30 p.m._

_ Kinomiya, Takao/ Rei, Kon_:

- Bien al parecer, ya nos tenemos que ir- comunicaba Takao a su padre y abuelo.

- Un placer haberlos visto de nuevo- expresó Rei a los Kinomiya mayores.

- Igualmente- replicó el padre de Takao.

- Rei, por favor, visita más seguido a este pobre anciano- pidió el abuelo ha sido maravilloso verte tan bien- concluyó.

Takao y Rei se dirigieron a las afueras del dojo Kinomiya, subieron el automóvil de Takao y se encaminaron al sitio de la reunión. Al principio, no hubo palabras ni temas de conversación. El ambiente se sentía áspero, como si de pronto la amistad que los había unido en los días anteriores hubiera desaparecido instantáneamente. De pronto, el peliazul encendió la radio en su necesidad por escuchar algo más que el motor del auto. Una canción conocida, de inmediato trajo las memorias de aquellos días.

- ¿Recuerdas?- inquirió de manera sencilla y nostálgica.

- Por supuesto- se limitó a contestar el chino.

- Nunca me he explicado cómo llegamos a este punto- suscitó con la voz quebrantada Takao.

- Tampoco yo- concluyó Rei.

Sin más que decir, continuaron escuchando la canción, en los ojos de Takao se percibía la humedad de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir; mientras que Rei recordaba aquellos días de gloria en donde las cosas eran perfectas y parecía que nunca nada podría salir mal. Luego de unos 20 minutos de viaje, llegaron a las antiguas instalaciones de la BBA. La institución que los vio surgir como grandes campeones y la que resintió la desaparición de todos ellos.

_ Domingo; 1:00 p.m._

_ Hiwatari, Kai:_

- ¿Regresarás temprano papá?- preguntaba un pequeño de cabellos bicolores iguales a los de su padre.

- No lo sé- contestó Hiwatari- pero lo intentaré, e iremos a esa película que quieres ver- expresó haciendo que el niño se entusiasmara y saltara hacia sus brazos.

- ¡Gracias papá! ¡Eres el mejor!- exclamó Gou abrazando a Kai fuertemente.

Kai sonrió con cierta falsedad reflejada en su rostro. Correspondió el abrazo con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Recuerda rezar por tu madre- dijo Kai antes de salir de la mansión.

- Claro papá!- dijo feliz el niño despidiéndose de su padre.

Hiwatari abordó su auto y se dispuso a partir al lugar de encuentro, llevaba ansias por ver a sus ex-compañeros. Sin embargo, no era la emoción que reflejaría alegría, sino más bien aquella que enmarca el sadismo por ver si sus amigos habían logrado resistir ocultar la vida que encerraba el pasado de todos.

_ Domingo, 1:50 p.m._

_Kinomiya, Takao; Kon, Rei y Hiwatari, Kai:_

- A las afueras de las antiguas sedes de la BBA, un auto de color azul marino arribaba. De este se bajaron Takao y Rei, ambos con sus miradas perdidas, repasando los últimos años que habían parecido castigarles por sus acciones.

- ¿Qué dices entramos?- cuestionó Takao, pensando que tal vez habría algo adentro que los motivara.

- Porqué no- respondió el chino y ambos se adentraron en las sedes.

Era obvio que el lugar había sido desmantelado hacía mucho tiempo. Tras la desaparición de los G-Revolutions una nueva generación se abrió paso, el Sr. Dickenson desapareció y la única oportunidad en la que se escuchó de él nuevamente fue cuando se dio aviso de su muerte unos 13 años atrás. Takao y Rei caminaban lentamente tratando de diferenciar de la basura y chatarra lo que eran recuerdos de sus épocas como bey-luchadores. Entre toda esa oscuridad y polvo, los dos lograron diferenciar una fotografía; se podría decir de las más viejas pues fue tomada después de que ganaran su primer campeonato como los Bladebreakers.

- Viejo… estos fueron los buenos tiempos- exclamó Takao con aires de nostalgia.

- Parece que no te ha ido muy bien, Kinomiya- interrumpió una voz demostrando ironía y arrogancia.

- ¡Kai!- replicaron Rei y Takao.

- No soy un fantasma para que me vean de esa manera- contestó malhumorado el bicolor.

_ Domingo, 1:53 p.m._

_ Mizuhara, Max._

Camina lento, sabe cuál es su destino, mas no sabe cómo van a terminar las cosas en sí. Sin embargo, hoy es distinto, ya no teme a nada, sabe que será más sencillo que en las ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez no esperaría respuesta, no esperaría aprobación, simplemente haría las cosas a su manera, ya no sería aquel muchacho que dejaba que todos decidieran por él.

Al llegar al sitio, sintió como su sangre bombeaba más fuerte a su corazón. Sus manos que sujetaban aquella carpeta vieja y una mochila desgastada temblaron un poco. Miró a su alrededor y al ver los dos autos supo que el resto había llegado. Se detuvo por un momento a contemplar lo que una vez fue un sitio de alegrías y victorias. Revisó una vez más la hora, 1:56p.m., era un buen momento para entrar.

_ Domingo, 1:57p.m._

- Kinomiya, Takao; Kon, Rei; Hiwatari, Kai; Mizuhara, Max.

- ¿Qué querrá Max esta vez?- preguntaba Kinomiya mientras buscaba algo sin sentido en los cajones de un viejo escritorio.

- No lo sé, pero más vale que sea importante- replicaba disgustado el bicolor.

- Y lo es- intervino la persona que se disponía a entrar.

- Max…- suscitó el neko.

Las tres miradas se enfocaron en Max. Aquel chico que una vez había sido jovial, alegre, extrovertido y el más simpático de todos, era ahora la sombra de un adulto de mirada desgastada. Los ojos que un pasado reflejaron el cielo azul ahora parecían reflejar las tempestades de un océano. La figura saludable había desaparecido, dejando en cambio una escuálida silueta.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado, cada uno guardó silencio. Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas y pudieron percibir como esos últimos cinco años los había destruido poco a poco. Una brisa se coló por las ventanas quebradas del edificio, parecía sacar lentamente las malas cosas de los chicos para así dar paso al inicio de la reunión…

_15 años después del suceso…_

- Y bien Max… ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- inquirió en tono burlón y sarcástico Kai.

- Lo de siempre- replicó él - ¡Decir la verdad!

No hubo sorpresa en el rostro de Kinomiya, Kon ni Hiwatari, de todos modos de las personas que sabían lo que realmente había sucedido aquel día, Max era el único que se había sentido culpable y responsable de la muerte de Hiromi Tatibana.

- Max… eso sucedió hace 15 años, nunca nadie encontró "al culpable," ¿por qué quieres hacer esto?- cuestionó Rei a su amigo acercándose a él.

- Porque YO lo debo hacer- manifestó con firmeza el rubio- ustedes no jalaron el gatillo, no vieron la cara de dolor y espanto de ella al recibir esa bala, y sobre todo no sintieron la sangre ardiente salpicando en sus rostros – mencionó con ira mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

- Max tranquilízate- dijo Takao al momento en que intentaba acercarse a su amigo para abrazarlo.

- ¡APÁRTATE!- gritó Max golpeando el brazo de Takao- se suponía que TÚ la amabas, ¡per simplemente estuviste de acuerdo en enterrarla como si fuera un perro!

Max vociferó esa última frase con tanta fuerza que el eco rebotó a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar. Las palabras hirientes hicieron retrocedes a Kinomiya al recordarle esa cruel decisión. De pronto una risa sobresale del silencio.

- ¿Sabes?- mencionó Kai con un tono irónico- Me gusta tu nueva conducta, si hubieses sido así hace 15 años habrías logrado grandes cosas…

- Ya basta- siseó Max sacando el arma que había guardado en aquella vieja mochila- ¡CALLA TU MALDITA BOCA!- gritó disparando directamente en el hombro izquierdo del bicolor.

Asombrados por lo sucedido Takao y Rei se dirigieron hacia Kai, quien había caído de rodillas a causa del dolor e intentaba presionar con su mano derecha la herida dejando escapar unos hilos de sangre que caían para dar color al suelo sucio y descolorido de la antigua BBA.

- ¡Max! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- exclamó exaltado Takao.

- Hoy se hará justicia… ¡todos sentiremos el dolor de una bala!- mencionaba preparándose para jalar del gatillo nuevamente- ¡Y todos sufriremos una pequeña parte de lo que ella sufrió!- gritó para luego detonar una segunda vez el arma, apuntando esta vez a la pantorrilla derecha de Takao.

- ¡Max detente!- gritó desesperadamente Rei al mirar a sus amigos heridos y el como la sangre de los dos comenzaba a formar un charco en medio de la superficie.

- No Rei, no me detendré- sostuvo con rectitud, preparó el arma por tercera vez y apuntó a Rei, la bala dio justo en el muslo del chino.

Max se acercó lentamente a ellos, piso el charco de sangre que se formaba alrededor de sus compañeros. Puso sus manos en la sangre y la pasó por su rostro- No, esto no es ni la mitad de lo que ella sangró- expresó el rubio y al escuchar esas palabras Rei, Kai y Takao sintieron que sus vidas estaban acabadas, pues Max sería su verdugo en ese momento.

- ¡Hiromi!- llamó Max- ¡Esta es la justicia de la que te hablé!- gritó haciendo que los otros tres se alarmaran, el rubio entonces tomó otra arma, la cual era exacta a la que le había arrebatado la vida a su amiga- Espero… tomen provecho a lo que les resta de sus vidas- les dijo con una mirada nostálgica y angustiada, luego apuntó el arma a su pecho.

- ¡Max no!- espetó desesperado Rei.

- ¡Max!- susurró Hiwatari.

- ¡No lo hagas Maxy!- gritó horrorizado Takao.

Pero sin importar las palabras de sus amigos en ese momento, el dulce Maxy jaló del gatillo. Los papeles de su vieja carpeta volaron por todo el edificio, pareciendo las plumas de las alas de un pobre ángel que desde hace tiempo había perdido el rumbo. Su expresión al momento de caer no fue de dolor, sino de paz. Cayó desplomado sobre la sangre que habían derramado los ex – Bladebreakers haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se tornaran naranjas. El agujero que había quedado en su pecho no reflejaba más que el verdadero vacío que había tenido en su corazón por 15 años. Espantados los chicos trataron de levantarse y sin más miedo a razones estúpidas que les hiciera esconder lo sucedido llamaron a la policía.

Todos fueron trasladados al hospital, y luego de ser atendidos tuvieron que dar declaraciones de lo que pasó. Todos aceptaron sus culpas de las cuales fueron absueltos por los documentos que se encontraban en la carpeta de Max. Pese a que la verdad había salido a la luz luego de tanto tiempo, ninguno de los chicos fue capaz de avisar a los padres de Max lo ocurrido, ni siquiera de decirles cara a cara la realidad de todo lo que había pasado; sin embargo el señor y la señora Mizuhara lo sabían todo, por el diario que Maxy les había dejado a ellos especialmente.

_PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO_

- ¿Estás contenta ahora?- cuestiona un rubio con la mirada perdida.

- Satisfecha diría yo, gracias Max- replica ella quien le sigue en ese espacio lleno de oscuridad y soledad- Gracias por acompañarme en esta oscuridad.

_Kinomiya, Takao:_

Regreso a casa con mi pierna lesionada, no deseo darles explicaciones a Aya o a Makoto. Les pido paciencia, la herida física sanará, mas no lo hará la emocional. Antes de volver pedí a Rei y a Kai que nos viéramos más seguido… sorpresivamente aceptaron. Lo peor que queda en mi persona es saber que ninguno de nosotros tuvo el coraje de hablar con los padres de Max, ni siquiera el valor de ir a su funeral…

_Kon, Rei:_

No sé qué decir ni qué pensar. Rai me llamó justo después de que me despedí de Takao y de Kai, me dijo que Mao había despertado. ¿Acaso Max nos habrá otorgado una segunda oportunidad? Si fuera así, lamento aún más que Max haya tenido que hacer este enorme sacrificio después de haber soportado tanto dolor, sólo para abrir nuestros ojos. Realmente siento mucho lo que pasó, perdónanos Maxy.

_Hiwatari, Kai:_

Miro detenidamente a mi hijo… lo alejé de toda la opresión de la prensa y lo agobiante de la ciudad hasta que se calme todo el asunto… no sé si eso sea tan siquiera posible… pienso que Gou merece una vida diferente, no permitiré que se convierta en alguien como yo. Al igual reflexiono por un momento en todo lo que pasó, no sé cómo permitimos que todo llegara hasta este punto, ni sé porqué la vida nos dio este destino a un grupo de personas tan distinto, pero lo que sí sé es que agradezco a Max por haberme devuelto al camino correcto…

- ¿Estarán ellos bien? - cuestiona ella.

- Lo estarán Hiromi, no te preocupes- contestó calmadamente Max.

* * *

Bueno unas cuantas explicaciones...

_Canciones y su uso:_

_Still Standing:_ es una interpretación de lo que fue en este caso el fallido romance entre Takao y Hiromi, creo que se adapta bien a lo que va diciendo la canción, e incluso el mismo ritmo de la tonada se puede decir que son las emociones en Takao, toda la confusión, culpa y nostalgia que siente al no haber podido estar nunca con Hiromi.

_Time to Burn:_ bueno igual la melodía se apega bastante bien al tipo de persona que es Kai, y es también el mensaje de la canción en conjunto con lo que decía en este capítulo, una persona que oculta su verdadera forma de ser y que siempre se encuentra al borde de todo y consumido por la maldad y tragedias que están alrededor de él y del mundo.

_Open my Eyes_: bueno la historia de Rei era también de una persona desesperada y ahogada en sus problemas causados por él mismo. Así que es alguien que de una forma u otra precisa de saber la verdad, comprender lo que está pasando, pero necesita que llegue esa persona que lo hacía ver todo con claridad y que le brindaba apoyo en todo.

_Justify_: la parte de Max en donde se revela todo. Y en este caso es alguien que ya no tiene motivos para vivir, pues no quiere vivir en medio de un engaño, tiene las respuestas para mantenerse vivo, pero nada lo justifica.

_Sail Away_: la trama se finaliza también con Max como personaje guía o mejor dicho principal. Sail Away es una de mis canciones preferidas de The Rasmus por la cantidad de emociones diferentes que puede producir, pero en este caso es para alguien que parte con paz y tranquilidad, expresa lo que una vez fue esa relación perfecta, pero que tiene que acabar por el daño que la misma había ocasionado.

_ Línea del tiempo:_

_2008: ocurre el incidente luego del último campeonato que jugaron con sus equipos._

_2009: siguen estando juntos, pero en este año se dan cuenta de que hay mucha tensión entre ellos que sólo desata malentendidos._

_2010: Kai empieza a tomar sus propias decisiones, la primera eliminar su mayor obstáculo, su abuelo._

_2011: luego de tratar permanecer en Japón con su padre, Max prefiere regresar a Estados Unidos. Por otro lado Takao se marcha a Tokio y conoce a Aya, una chica bastante similar a Hiromi._

_2012: después de haber oficializado su relación con Mao, Rei se casa con ella._

_2013: Kai se muda por un tiempo a Rusia en donde conoce a Natasha. Por su parte Rei y Mao dejan la aldea de los Baihuzu. Max les pide a los chicos reunirse por primera vez después de 4 años._

_2014: después de 5 años Max no logra lidiar con lo sucedido aquel verano del 2008, sus padres preocupados por la situación lo envían a un psiquiatra._

_2015: luego de dos años de felicidad Kai se convierte en padre, pero a la vez pierde a la persona que le había devuelto su verdadera personalidad._

_2016: Takao decide seguir adelante con su vida al contraer matrimonio con Aya._

_2017: al año siguiente de su matrimonio nace el pequeño Makoto._

_2018: después de 6 años de matrimonio Rei y Mao tienen una pequeña hija, Rin. Por otro lado después de 4 años de terapia Max les pide a sus amigos que se vuelvan a reunir._

_2019: Kai inicia a salir con Aleksandra y a hacer cosas que iban en contra de su verdadero ser._

_2020: no hay cambios._

_2021: no hay cambios._

_2022: Takao visita a su familia, pero a la vez les manifiesta a su padre y a su abuelo que quizás ya no regrese más a Akenobo._

_2023: al inicio del año Mao tiene el accidente que la deja en coma. Max pide por tercera vez a sus amigos que se reúnan para dar un final definitivo a lo que inició en aquel verano del 2008_.

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todos, espero que el final les haya gustado, nos vemos!


End file.
